


A Sermon for the Spymaster

by MissHyacinths



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, It's not hate sex it's more like they mildly dislike eachother sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyacinths/pseuds/MissHyacinths
Summary: Mathias Shaw knows, as a rule, the devoted of the light distrust him. That's okay, he distrusts them right back.
Relationships: Mathias Shaw/Halford Wyrmbane
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	A Sermon for the Spymaster

**Author's Note:**

> Probably like three people including myself are going to read this. Is this the first Shaw/Wyrmbane in the tag because I am so genuinely shocked by that. Either way, I don't think I've ever written anything so quickly, idk if it's good, the pacing is like 100x so uh to the two other people who find this I hope you enjoy.

Mathias Shaw liked to believe he was a calm and calculated individual. Even in contested territory, the Spymaster knew how to keep a cool head, it was something he learned over decades of skulking the shadows and orchestrating schemes. Yes, Shaw was proud to testify there was very little that could get under his skin. 

Except for two paladins, apparently. 

Mathias didn’t much like Paladins, he’d tell you that for free. If held down and pressed about it, he’d probably (more reluctantly) admit he didn’t much care for Turalyon or Wyrmbane in particular. Both because they were paladins _and_ because they were driven by emotion and (in his humblest opinion) perhaps less suited to positions of power than others thought. 

“Three of the horde prisoners are close to talking” Mathias explained to the two men in the office Wyrmbane had claimed while they were holed up in Stromgarde. “If we kill the other two, the first three will talk” 

“We’re not killing prisoners” Wyrmbane stated, the expression of disproval obvious without the shade of his helmet to cover it, as if the tight tone of his voice hadn’t given that away. 

“Why not.” They’d had different forms of this argument for as long as they’d been stuck in Arathi together and it was starting to fray at Shaw’s nerves, “We kill horde soldiers all the time.” 

“There is a difference between killing prisoners and killing someone on the battlefield.” 

“Barely.” Shaw scoffed, “If you haven’t the stomach for it, Halford, perhaps it’s time to consider retirement” 

“Master Shaw.” Turalyon spoke, his tone holding a touch of scolding that had Shaw clenching his jaw, the subtle telling off was something he’d expect to hear directed at a child- not the spymaster of the Alliance. “I’m certain Commander Wyrmbane knows what he’s doing, we don’t even know the prisoners know anything of worth.” 

_I’ve been doing this since I was ten,_ I _know what I’m doing._ He almost spat in response but managed to keep the comment under his tongue. He _knew_ that one of the prisoners knew something, he’d seen the signs of the reluctant informant enough time before to identify them- the aversion of the eyes, the shrink of the shoulders; desperately trying to make themselves seem as small and unnoticeable as possible. Yes, at least one of them knew something of worth, he was certain. If he could get two more to talk at the same time all the better. 

“Did you beat the legion with a soft scolding too, Exarch?” he hummed, sarcasm dancing around the words, Turalyon met the comment with ease,

“No, Spymaster, we met them on the battlefield with steel in our hands and the light at our backs.”

“No scouting at all? No spies? No prisoners?” he lowers his tone to a whisper, “Not even a _little_ torture?” Wyrmbane’s expression curled unpleasantly, 

“Shaw!” 

“No, it’s alright, Commander” Turalyon replied, his tone firm but strangely enough not unkind, “I understand the gross necessities of war, Spymaster” the steely look held in his gold-brown eyes made Shaw believe him, “but the Commander doesn’t believe them needed right now and I’m inclined to trust his judgement.”

_He agrees with me_ . Shaw realised suddenly _but reluctantly. He wants to believe we can get the prisoners to talk willingly and so long as Wyrmbane feeds into that he won’t relent._

Persuading Turalyon was wasting breath then, Halford on the other hand-

A sharp knock at the door had the three men turning to look at it, “Exarch Turalyon,” a voice called, muffled by the thick wood of the door “we need you by the walls” 

“I’ll be right there, soldier” Turalyon turned back to the two men, gave a curt nod then strolled out the room with all the dignity and power Shaw had come to expect of the man. The Spymaster promptly locked the door behind him and leant on it, preparing himself for a long and frustrating debate. 

“Shaw.” the question in the tone was buried beneath annoyance, “I believe we’re quite done here.”

Shaw quirked an eyebrow “No. I don’t think so.”

Wyrmbane looked at him fully then, his blue eyes blazing with anger, “Did I stutter, Spymaster.”

A soft huff escaped Shaw’s lips before he pushed himself off the hardwood of the door and sauntered into the paladin’s personal space, “You don’t hold as much authority over me as you like to believe you do, Halford” 

The paladin squared his shoulder, towering over the shorter man, ”This is not a debate” his tone was firm, the voice of a man who expected to be obeyed without question, “You will leave the prisoners be, Spymaster Shaw. That is an order”

Shaw had learnt a long time ago how to match men taller than him and found himself meeting Wyrmbane’s gaze with ease, “Or what?”

There was a palpable pause. Like the paladin was having an internal debate with himself before apparently coming to a decision and, with a strength the other man felt rattle in his bones, pinning Shaw against the wall by his throat. Fighting the instinct to attack that came with having his throat grabbed, the Spymaster went willingly even as the Commander pressed his full weight against him, “Did I touch a nerve, Wyrmbane?” he almost cooed. His anger was as peaked as the Commanders was and he found he desperately wanted to get back at the man. He felt a heat that he assumed was anger flush through his body-

“I’ve heard enough out of you today.” Wyrmbane glowered “for you to treat the Exarch with such disrespect-”

“ _Light_ \- Is that why you’re upset?” Shaw huffed a laugh, “You’re not upset about the prisoners- that’s just a front-”

“Don’t,” he warned but Shaw pushed on, 

“You’re upset I challenged you in front of your idol. Halford, he agrees with me, if you-” 

“Mathias.” the silver man glared “I’m ordering you to be quiet.”

Well, now he wasn’t even trying to be reasonable. Shaw felt his annoyance spike again, his lip curled, “Make me.” 

There was a brief moment when Halford’s eyes flashed with something and Mathias wondered if they were actually going to come to blows, honestly, he might have welcomed the chance to bash the self-righteous prick around a bit but instead, Wyrmbane fisted the front of Shaw’s leathers and crushed their mouths together. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

Well, this wasn’t the direction he assumed this argument was going, as tongue and teeth attacked his mouth Shaw wondered if this was some tension that had been building for a while that he somehow hadn't noticed or if it was an in the moment leap on Halford’s behalf. Teeth pulled harshly at this lower lip and suddenly Shaw decided he didn’t actually care before biting back- harder, drawing blood and a sharp gasp from the paladin- 

“I’ve killed men for talking back to me like you do” Wyrmbane growled lowly, pulling off one gauntlet harshly before fisting his hand into Shaw’s red hair and pulling, “had we met twenty years ago, Shaw, Light help me-”

The spymaster groaned “I’ve killed people for looking at me funny, what’s your point?” 

Wyrmbane grunted in a way that could have suggested amusement “You’re an asshole.”

“Comes with the territory. Are you going to do something about it, _Commander?_ ”

The other man moved to place his teeth on the collar of Shaw’s uniform and bit down, not enough to leave a mark but enough to make the skin there ache dully-

“Depends, do you think you can follow orders for once?”

Shaw snorted “I’m very good at following orders” he quipped “just not yours.” 

“I don’t appreciate it.”

“Can’t imagine you do.” 

The hand in his hair tightened, “When I let go, you will go over to my desk and lean over it. Is that clear, Spymaster?”

The idea of disobeying flickered across Shaw’s mind, but then again he generally only ignored Halford’s orders when he actively disagreed with them. While the Spymaster liked to hold the reins of control tightly, he was a soldier at the end of the day and obeying came naturally to him in the right context-

“Crystal, Commander” he hummed breathily as the hand in his hair let go. He rubbed the back of his head to soothe the sting as he walked over to Wyrmbanes desk and leaned over it, casting his gaze over his shoulder, “Anything else, Commander?”

His question was answered by a sharp slap against his ass from the weight of the paladin’s still plated hand, “I didn’t give you permission to speak.” 

Mathias barely has time to offer the man a glare before he was opening one of the pouches on the spy’s shoulder pads. He took out a vial of a clear liquid that Mathias recognised as non-lethal. A simple extract he used to oil his smaller knives, Wyrmbane inspected the bottle and seemed satisfied that it wasn’t deadly, pulling the stopper out and dribbling the liquid onto the fingers of his non-gloved hand, the spy felt that heat run through him again, only this time he realised it wasn’t anger but arousal. Over Halford Wyrmbane of all people. Shaw shot him a look, 

“Have you done this before?” 

Wyrmbane simply offered a glare, grabbed the back of Shaw’s head and pushed it against the desk, “I thought I told you not to speak.”

Over the course of the encounter, Shaw had felt himself growing increasingly hard, but something about being manhandled set the tentative throbbing into an ache. He allowed himself to groan softly as his leathers were pushed down just below the curve of his ass, allowing his cock to spring free. 

He managed to repress a jump as the cold metal of a plate glove landed on his bare ass, pulling the skin to allow for the press of a warm finger, sinking into him and almost immediately being joined by a second that has Shaw panting loudly against the surface of the desk. The intrusion strung slightly, even more so when a third digit was added, the sensation of pain blended into pleasure as the fingers pressed deep and crooked up, Shaw wasn’t able to stop the moan that slipped from his mouth. 

The sharp tips of the plated hand dug hard enough into the flesh of his ass to leave a mark and Shaw felt his breath hitch, “Light,” he gasped “ _Light_ , Wyrmbane- get on with it.” 

He half expected another demand for silence, but instead, the finger pressed inside him disappeared and he heard the thud of a belt dropping to the floor and the rustling of fabric before the blunt head of a thick cock pressed against his hole. Mathias felt himself wracked by a full-body shudder as he was breached, Wyrmbane pushing into him slowly until he sheathed halfway then suddenly slamming in the rest of the way, his ball pressing against Mathias ass- “Oh fuck, _Halford_ -” 

Wyrmbane didn’t give him much time to get adjusted before the paladin was pulling back and slamming back into Shaw, pressing his hip bone against the desk, the full weight of his plate armour holding him down, “You…” his voice breathy and raw with anger or lust Mathias wasn’t sure, “...are such a brilliant but infuriating man-” 

Well, it wasn’t the weirdest backhanded compliment he’d ever received during sex but it wasn’t exactly flattering, “I don’t-” Shaw panted, trying to catch his breath but finding it punched out with every thrust “I don’t really have anything nice to say about you.”

The plated glove left Shaw’s ass to grab his throat and pull him back to chest- the sharp plate of Wyrmbane’s armour digging into his spine harshly, “Nothing at all?” his other hand came round to grab his cock and squeeze the base of it, Shaw swallowed another strangled noise, “I don’t like paladins.”

“So I’ve noticed” he grunted “But that’s not an excuse, Shaw. If I give an order you obey it” the firm tone was weakened slightly by the almost soft moan that punctuated it, 

“I take my orders from the crown, Commander. If I feel like disobeying you is in the best interest of the Alliance I will- _ah fuck_. I will do it.” 

“I know.” he panted “Light, I know but it’s so frustrating” 

Shaw felt the pleasure building in the base of his cock but the tight grip Wyrmbane had on his prick was beginning to border on painful, jutting his hips back to meet the other man’s thrusts, the rhyme of them faltering, “Are you going to cum already, Wyrmbane?”

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Wyrmbane let out an almost strangled noise as his cock pulsed and he came. The amused huff Shaw let out at Wyrmbane’s expense turned into a moan as Halford’s finger replaced his cock and continued thrusting up into Shaw’s body, the grip on his member tightening, 

“You will leave the prisoners alone, Spymaster” he ordered, “at least until I deem there is no alternative” 

The objection Shaw had prepared was knocked aside for a moan at a particularly hard thrust of Wyrmbanes fingers, “You’re soft, Halford.”

“Mathias.”

The commander squeezed his cock in warning which almost had Shaw writhing, “Light- fine, _fine._ I won’t go near them-” Wyrmbane released the base of his cock,

“Good. Cum then.” he gave Mathias' throbbing cock one firm stroke that has the spy cumming hard across the other man’s desk including his paperwork which, much to Shaw’s delight, meant Wyrmbane would have to rewrite it. 

As the pleasure buzzing around him came down, he became vaguely of Wyrmbane redressing them both, “Light knows how you survived as Spymaster for the past decade if you talked to Varian how you talk to me.” 

Shaw snorted, the sound muffled as the paladin's fingers pressed to a split in Shaw's lip that he must have acquired while they were kissing, the gentle touch of the light soothing it “What’s makes you think it turned out any differently than this?”

Wyrmbane eyes moved from his injured lip to meet his gaze, a surprised look settling on his face “Truly?”

“Not a very holy thing of you to ask” he waved his hand dismissively, knocking the fingers brushing against his lip away with the same gesture, “Don’t think about it too much”

A tired sigh left the other man, pulling off his remaining gauntlet and leaning against the desk beside Shaw, “I do respect you, Mathias. I know you often doubt it.” 

“Yeah, well full offence you make it hard to do my job” 

Shaw groaned, his back hurt from the weight of plate armour that’d been pressed against him and he was beginning to resister the ache in his backside, Wyrmbane had the decency to look apologetic, “I apologise, Mathias- my conduct wasn’t-”

“Don’t” Shaw stopped him “It was fine. I’ve had worse” 

“Still I think I might have preferred if it’d happened differently. Or if I'd been able to convince you to back down with resorting to” he gestured vaguely between them "this"

"Believe it or not, this also comes with the territory." Shaw smirked "although this is the first time my methods have been used successfully against me, I'm almost impressed commander"

Halford snorted "Well I think I'm a touch too old to do this every time we have an argument."

"Guess we'll have to resort back to the usual of snide remarks and backhanded compliments." Mathias hummed thoughtfully, running his hand through his mused hair "Not that you could keep up with me on that front"

"Still I-" Halford rubbed his neck, the gesture strangely shy, “perhaps when we’re back in Boralus I can buy you a drink?”

Shaw looked at the paladin then, his eyes shimmering with mirth as he offered the man something close to a genuine smile, “Absolutely not.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
